Totally Captivated
by Praecipula
Summary: NaruSasu. One-Shot. Naruto turned around to the now quiet man with a horrified look as he screeched at his friend through the phone. "What do you mean this is not Uchiha Itachi?" "Naruto, I think you just kidnapped his younger brother."


**Title:** Totally Captivated

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairings:** NaruSasu and side ItaSaku

 **Warnings:** Gay sex, Rimming. If you don't like it, why roam around these areas? UN-BETA. I only proof read this once so I apologize in advance if there are still a lot of grammar/spelling errors.

 **Authors note:** This is honestly the first time I finished a story in one sitting. I couldn't stop. Anyway, this was my first time to write an actual lemon so I know it's not perfect, please don't hate me for it. I tried. I tried really _really_ hard. Take pity. And please check out my first ever multi-chapter SasuNaru story, if you know, still want to read some of my works.

 **Summary:** NaruSasu. One-Shot. Naruto turned around to the now quiet man with a horrified look as he screeched at his friend. "What do you mean this is not Uchiha Itachi?" "Naruto, I think you just kidnapped his younger brother."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He gaped owlishly at his pink-haired friend who was now bawling her eyes out as she murmured sweet nothings to the picture on her phone. Leaning back on his chair, he looked up at his ceiling, willing for God to tell him he heard every nasty little thing wrong. But of course God knew everyone's sides so He must have felt the total desperation in Sakura's love life that he just let anything go on.

"Are you crazy?" He gritted out, earning a pleading look from the girl.

Sakura put down her phone and clapped her hands. "Please Naruto, just this one time please please pleaaaaaaaaasee…"

"Oh this will be one time alright because the next time we see each other, I'll be behind bars, crying for help as someone threatens to take my ass." The blond snapped, getting up to fetch himself a drink. He got abnormally thirsty by their mind-fucking-hilarious conversation.

Sakura was quick to follow him in the kitchen. She jumped into the tiled table then proceeded crying hysterically, almost hugging his huge stand-in mixer. "Come on, Naruto." She sobbed. "I won't be able to live anymore, won't be able to last a day if I don't get him. He's the only thing I ever wanted in my whole life."

Naruto turned to her with patient eyes while pulling his beloved mixer out of her arms. "Sakura, I just came back to Konoha and I sure as hell ain't gonna risk my peaceful vacation for some fangirl dream you've been burning about since we were kids."

"And that's the point!" Sakura shot up from her position like a bullet. "You know I've been dreaming about him since we were kids! I've loved him since I was a fetus but my age's about to exceed the calendar yet we are still not together! This is completely unacceptable!"

"If fate has destined you two, it will happen."

"If I'll still wait for Fate to make him fall in love with me, I'm really gonna grow as an old maid!"

"Then just accept the fact that you're not for each other." Naruto snapped, hands protectively going around his mixer when Sakura made a move to hug it again. "Stop grabbing Gamakichi! You're gonna scratch it with your nine inch nails!"

Sakura hugged herself pitifully, her usually vibrant pink hairs seems to drop with her mood. "I followed him through high school. I studied hard so I can be at the same university he attends. I had even risk my sanity when I took up advance math classes just to be with him. Despite all the offers for me at other big companies, local and international, I gave up all that and chose his father's company so I could work with him! Am I not doing enough?"

The pained question was ask so sincerely that Naruto felt his initial horror slowly ebbing away. He moved besides his sniffing not so cutely friend and put his arms around her. "Come on Sakura, he's not worth it if he don't value the things you had done for him. You'll find someone else."

"But I don't want someone else!" Sakura cried hopelessly and started kicking her feet like a child. "I know he appreciates me but he's just too shy to admit it!"

"I think that's all what fangirl reasons out." He said drily.

She glared at him briefly before plucking a fork out of the utensils arranged by her side and walked towards his refrigerator. He smacked himself mentally when he saw her grab his newly bake triple-chocolate nutella stuffed cake out of the ref then moved towards the living room leisurely.

"At least grab a plate." He called out to her while he grab his own fork.

"I don't need it!" Sakura answered, plopping down in front of the television angrily. "I'm gonna eat this all by myself then get fat and maybe I'll have a reason why Itachi won't like me."

Naruto shook his head at her, sitting down at the sofa. She put on her favourite chick flick which was 'A Walk to Remember' then engrossed herself with it. He could probably relate to her a tiny little bit as he had also some unrequited crush along the way but hers was much worse as she had truly and irrevocably dedicated herself to one of the country's elusive bachelor.

He wanted to blame her for even dreaming about Itachi Uchiha because of all the men in the entire Japan, she chose someone who was as unreachable and untouchable as the sun. It was not like he was belittling Sakura's beauty because if she had wanted, she would have become a model. Honestly when Naruto went to the states after high school, when asked to describe Sakura, he'd say she would be the perfect cute girlfriend but when he came back three days ago, he was shock to find she's grown up to be a goddess.

But Uchiha Itachi's taste went beyond sexy goddesses.

Naruto had attended the same high school with the Uchiha and were in the same year level, not section because obviously the man would be in the crème section. He remembered him as a stuck-up know-it-all Mr. Arrogant Pretty Boy of the whole school. He could honestly admit that he couldn't describe the man without some little bitterness. Har har.

If he would look back, Itachi had only dated girls that were as unreachable as him. God, the man managed to date a famous actress and flaunted it over the campus! He wouldn't forget the sleepless nights he too were subjected in because Sakura cried every fucking night and called him. So no, he was not entirely fond of the man because he continued to hurt his friend whom he think to be so awesome in her own way and should start looking for men that truly cares about her.

He would have thought Sakura had already moved on after five years. Love really can be the death of people.

"You know…" Sakura mumbled softly, snapping the blond from his reminiscing. He took a bite out of the cake and gave her his most attentive expression. "I'm still saving up my virginity because of him."

The confession caused the piece of cake get stuck on his throat. Thumping his chest a few times, he shot her a disbelieving look. "You're almost twenty-eight!"

Sakura's eyes welled up in tears again. She took a fork-full of cake into her mouth, keeping the scream of the unfairness of it all in bay. "And I'm still NBSB."

"No way!" Naruto gasped, patting her on the back sympathetically.

"I'm so pathetic."

Naruto's forehead knotted in confusion as he watched his friend cried miserably on his lap. He bit his lip, knowing he would definitely regret his next words. "And..and if we go through this plan and Itachi still won't like you?"

"I'm not stupid Naruto." Sakura leaned away to wipe her cheeks. "There is no magic and he will definitely not fall for me with just a few days. But I'm willing to take the risk and maybe…maybe he'll be able to make…love to me."

"Sakura." The blond took one dainty hand in his and levelled her with a serious look. "I'm telling you frankly. He don't deserve your innocence. Doing this won't solve anything, okay? Trust me, you'd find a better guy and you'll look back at this and you'd want to slap yourself a hundred times for falling for an ugly asshole."

Sakura's lips trembled. "You don't understand…I've waited for him for years. The only thing that I can reward myself is having just one night. _One_ night Naruto. Just _one_ night with him."

Naruto mentally shuddered at the image of his friend offering her virginity to Itachi. He immediately wanted to punch himself for envisioning it. "Sakura…" he tried to reason out again but she was already slumped on his carpeted floor, looking at her wallpaper of Uchiha Itachi.

"Cupid is so unfair…" she sniffed at her imaginary boyfriend. "He should have shot you with an arrow too."

Rubbing his palm on his face furiously, Naruto finally decided. He would just shoot himself for giving in so easily. "Fine." He snapped, standing up bravely. "I'll help you. If we have to blackmail Itachi after so he can take responsibility then so be it."

Sakura's eyes widened as she sat up and clung to his jeans. "Naruto, you serious?!"

"I already said it okay?" he put his hand on top of her head fondly. "And I'm not one to go back on my word."

"You're the best chingu!" Sakura shouted giddily, the previous sadness gone.

Naruto sighed, already regretting when the full situation hit him. But at least he made his friend happy. If there was one thing he was sure, it was that she'd visit him with food if he landed in jail.

* * *

Naruto parked his Hyundai Tucson beside the sleek black Monterosports in the second floor parking lot of Uchiha Corporation Tokyo Branch. If Sakura's information was true, Uchiha Itachi would be walking out of his meeting by 3:30 and would be heading straight to his car. He glanced at his wrist watch and breathe a sigh of relief when it showed 3:15 which means he still had time to put on his bonnet and mask. The traffic was a little heavy, almost making him late.

He flipped the mirror on his compartment, adjusting the mask to make sure everything was covered on his face. He was about to tuck a stray blond hair into his bonnet when his phone rang. The sound caused him to jump a foot, and he cursed for his paranoia, knowing it was only Sakura.

"What?" he hissed, watching the deserted entrance warily.

"Are you there?" Sakura asked, her voice as anxious as his. The thought didn't set well with him because she was supposed to be confident when shit goes down!

"Yes I'm here. They accepted the false pass you gave me. Are you sure there will be no one here though?"

"Of course. It's a private building Naruto, only the workers are allowed and it's only in the afternoon. They'll be busy with the newest project."

Blue-eyes roamed around nervously. "And the CCTVs?"

"Got it covered. I had recorded a video of it for thirty minutes and I'll be hacking unto the system to play it while you do your job. Thirty minutes Naruto, please don't mess up."

"I know, I know." Naruto continuously tapped his fingers on the steering as the clock strike 3:30. "God remind me to never ever mess with you. You're as scary as fuck when you put your mind into it."

"Naruto, I gotta go. Mr. Fugaku is asking me for my report. Good luck! You know where to drop him off okay?"

Swallowing the lump on his throat, Naruto nodded. "Okay."

The line ended and he was left in a quivering mess. God, was this such a bad idea. He was about to just leave it all behind and risk his friendship when Itachi finally stepped out of the entrance. There were no guards present as Sakura told him. Itachi stopped in the middle of the parking lot, eyeing his car and making Naruto nearly bolt out and confess for a sin he hadn't done yet.

The man still managed to look younger and had abandoned his long hair that was always on pony-tail. Naruto look him up and down appreciatively, now understanding why Sakura was still head over heels for him. He snapped out of it immediately, needing to focus on the very dangerous task ahead.

Itachi continued walking and had averted his gaze now while he pressed his key. Naruto drew his breath when the man turned his back and quickly got out of the car. Itachi already had his hands on the handle when the blond grabbed his hand harshly and spun him around, making the other man gasp harshly. Blue-eyes locked on shocked dark-orbs before the man went limp in his arms.

Naruto blinked, stupefied while he removed his fingers on the man's neck. Wow. He did not expect Itachi to go down this easily. The man was a black belt and Naruto even practiced his moves for a week while he and Sakura plan to ensure he would hold himself.

Shrugging off the incident as luck taking pity on Sakura's love life, he hurriedly drag the man in the backseat of his car. He squeezed himself in, not wanting to risk someone walking on them. There were cable wires on the seat already and he tied Itachi's hands and feet together to ensure the man wouldn't be able to run away until Sakura fulfilled her master plan. He also taped the man's lips with duct tape.

When he was sure the man was secured, he climbed unto the driver's seat and gratefully exited the building. The gratefulness turned to cursing though when he remembered he had to pay his fee below. He turned to Itachi again and shoved him on the floor then drove down.

The girl behind the counter quirked her brow when only a tanned hand shot out inside the car.

"I'm in a hurry." Naruto tapped on his windshield, emphasizing his words.

She shrugged then handed the weird guy his receipt before going back to her magazine, unaware that she just let her boss slip between her fingers.

Driving through the busy streets of Tokyo and thanking God repeatedly for Sakura's continued luck for the streets were smooth; Naruto speeded to the cabin house that his friend had told him about. She instructed him to get Itachi on the house and then wait until she got off work.

Hopefully he could transfer Itachi to the house before he woke up.

His luck seems to run out though because just as the house came into view, he felt his captive started kicking everything in his reach.

"Ouch!" he yelled out when a kick landed on his side. Quickly tugging up his mask, he parked his car in the deserted street then rounded to the backseat.

Itachi glared venomously while his chest heaved. Even with the duct tape covering half of his face, Naruto could still see his cheeks reddened in anger. He sighed, knowing this will be one hell of a struggle.

He reached out to the wildly straining man and forcefully dragged him out. Gritting his teeth, he endured the kicks and punches as the man gave out muffled screamed. He dumped him on the sidewalk when it became impossible to open the door with Itachi on his arms. After opening the house, he quickly hauled the man inside.

"Look." Naruto took pity on him and tried to offer an explanation. "I'm only doing this for my friend, Itachi. I hope you understand that we mean no harm. Only pleasure." He added sadistically, missing the other's widening eyes when he stated the name.

Then his phone rang.

Leaning in on his frozen captive, he gave him in what he hoped a scary look behind his mask. "Stay put. This will only take a while." He turned his back around and drag his mask down, getting suffocated by it.

"I did it!" The blond pumped his fist up.

"Oh god no, god no!"

* * *

 **Uchiha Corporation Main Building**

 **30 minutes ago**

Sakura quickly pocketed her phone as her boss secretary called him again. She feigned a cheery smile as she told him she would bring the files right away. After putting all the documents on the folder, she walked towards her boss office with shaking legs.

Fugaku looked up from his desktop and extended his hand. "You have it Haruno-san?"

"Yes fathe—sir." _Not yet, Sakura. Not yet._ She grinned at the frowning man, giving him the folder with a respective bow. "I also finished with the mid-month report sir so I already included it."

The man nodded appreciatively. "Nice work, Haruno-san. Keep it up and you'll have promotion knocking on your door."

 _Yes father. I'll soon be promoted as your daughter-in-law._

Sakura's inner demonical laugh came into a halt when the center of her undying love walked into the room. Her eyes nearly dropped from their socket when Itachi strode inside and asked his father about their dinner tonight.

"What—What—" Sakura gasped in broken sentences, hyperventilating. "How are you…"

Itachi tilted his head in her direction. "What is it Sakura?"

She pointed a quivering finger in his chest. "Y-you..."

"Me?" Itachi pointed to himself.

"No, I mean, yes sir. How are you?" she supplied, faking her smile despite the mild heart-attack she just suffered.

"I'm fine Sakura. I appreciate your thoughtfulness of my well-being."

 _What the fuck are you doing here?!_

"Itachi." Fugaku called out, making the two people focus on him. "Have you heard from Sasuke about the project in the Tokyo Branch?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. Just ask him."

"Weren't you the one to be there?" Sakura couldn't help herself, she badly needed to know what the fuck was happening.

"I got a more important meeting in the Sharingan Orbs." He answered, referring to one of the Uchiha's latest investment in e-sports. "Why?"

Sakura waved her hands around. "Nothing. Now if you just excuse me handsome sires."

* * *

Naruto turned around to the now quiet man with a horrified look, mask forgotten. "What do you mean this is not Uchiha Itachi?" he screeched at the phone.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I think you just kidnapped his younger brother."

"What, what what!" he continued yelling, running a hand through his hair agitatedly as dread pooled in his stomach. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"I wasn't inform that Itachi went to another meeting and sent Sasuke instead! I'm sorry Naruto!" Sakura sobbed on the other line.

Naruto inhaled deeply, wanting to fix the situation as soon as possible. He faced his captive who turned out to be Uchiha Sasuke. "What do I do now?"

"I don't know." Sakura groaned out. "Just explain it to him, he'll probably understand. Then let him go home."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Naru—"

He shut of his phone. Reaching out a hand to Sasuke, he gently peeled off the duct tape, expecting the man to throw profanities at him immediately but surprisingly, the raven remained silent and only breathed deeply.

Naruto started to fidget. "As you probably heard, this is all a big misunderstanding. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and a law-abiding citizen of Japan. Please, my friend and I were only doing this for a good cause. We meant absolutely no harm! I swear we just wanted her not to die as a virgin-"

"Idiot."

He instantly clammed his mouth shut.

"How could you not know it was me? Itachi has fucking long hair, you imbecile! What if I had a heart problem? You could have killed me on the spot when you suddenly jump out of nowhere. I knew there was something ominous about the car beside mine. I should have listen to my fucking brain this one time." Sasuke continued as calmly as he can, punctuating his words with a kick to the blonde's legs despite them being tied together.

Naruto listened with a sagged shoulder.

"Idiot." Sasuke huffed out again, tiredly leaning back on the sofa. "And I haven't had lunch yet. Stupid stupid blond."

"I'll cook you lunch at least." Naruto offered timidly.

Sasuke looked him up and down then scoffed. "You better do. And untie me. Idiot."

* * *

Naruto watched between his folded hands as the youngest Uchiha eat, still sophisticated despite being kidnapped. He had cooked for the man, the least he could offer after probably ruining his day. Now he could remember him and he almost banged his head on the table for not recognizing Sasuke immediately.

Sasuke was a first year student when they were in their senior year. The guy practically stuck to his older brother around campus. Sasuke grew up to be a handsome man though. Like Sakura back then, Naruto could only associate the word 'cute' to describe him but Sasuke grew up with broader shoulder, lean physique and taller. Squinting his eyes, he measured he was only taller by four inches.

"How long have you been back?" The other asked, startling Naruto from his watching turned leering session.

The man was hot, don't blame him.

"You remember me?" Naruto returned the question, shock.

Sasuke scoffed, turning the pasta around in his fork lazily. "Of course idiot. You were the basketball captain. I was one of the freshmen who tried out."

"Oh." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I have a really bad memory, sorry."

"Yeah you proved that already. Really, mistaking me for Itachi. How more of an idiot can you be?"

"How many more would you need to repeat the word idiot until you get enough?"

"Until I'm satisfied." Sasuke chewed his noodles then said it again. "Idiot."

Naruto threw his arms around in frustration. "I know, I know, please continue to rub it in my face until you feel justified."

"So when did you arrive?"

"A week ago. There was a workshop by a famous baker here so I figured I need to go for it-

Sasuke stopped mid bite. "You're not here to stay?"

"Ah no." Naruto grinned. "Just for the workshop. So please don't withhold my passport in the airport."

"Get me some water. Idiot."

Sighing, the blonde got up to fetch the raven his water. He opened the fridge and threw Sakura's choices of foods a dirty look. Really! The woman chose highly aphrodisiac meals for the entire weekend. There were chocolates and a lot of oyster. Sometimes, he questioned himself why they managed to click so well then remembered his quirks were worse than her and felt glad instead that she was one of the people who understand.

"I'm really sorry about this Sasuke." He apologized sincerely as he sat down across the man again.

The raven shrugged before he drank. Then he gave Naruto a withering gaze, tapping his fingers on the table.

"What?" Naruto asked self-consciously.

"When will you go home?" asked Sasuke.

"Probably by Saturday. Why?"

Sasuke got up from the table. "Take responsibility."

Naruto ran after him to clarify what he meant as he move to the rooms upstairs.

"I'm tired. I've been awake for three days straight with only two hours sleep in between." Sasuke opened what he guessed to be the master bedroom and was greeted with a decorated room of red flowers and hearts. Naruto started laughing behind, really in awe of how his friend could plan so well.

Sasuke stride leisurely inside, untied his necktie then dropped down on the bed.

With his hands on his hips, Naruto looked down on him. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." The raven grabbed a heart-shaped pillow and buried his head in. "You can sleep too if you want. Just…let me sleep. And don't leave." He removed the pillow briefly to glare at him threateningly.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly before pulling the blanket to cover the man, oddly felt responsible to ensure he get his rest.

* * *

Sakura cupped her heart when a pair of hands suddenly slammed down on her desk. She raised fear filled eyes to the scowling love of her life.

"Do you know something about Sasuke's whereabouts?"

Swallowing hard, she pretended to type something on her monitor which says ASDFGJSAFASKASGAN. "I don't know sir. Why are you asking me?"

"Sakura, I have a bad feeling you are involve in my missing brother." Itachi entered her cubicle, causing her to shut down her computer in panic in fear he might saw what the fuck she had just type. "Why did you turn it off?"

 _God, please, why are you doing this? I had good intention!_ "Because it's private sir." She gritted through chattering teeth.

Itachi eyed her dubiously before he reached forward and pressed the power button again.

"What are you doing?" Sakura cried, minute away from passing out.

"I know you have done something. You asked us yesterday about Sasuke."

"I did not ask about Sasuke." She held her breath as her computer started to show the welcome screen. "I asked about _you_."

"Sakura we've been friends since high school. I know when you're lying-"

Both of them fell silent as the computer's wallpaper surfaced and a half-naked Itachi glared at them behind the monitor. Sakura's cheeks reddened impossibly. She was willing for the floors to open and swallow her, never to return again. She would even forget her crusade of losing her virginity to Itachi if it meant she could escape from this hell.

"Where did you get this picture?" Itachi demanded.

Sakura stood up from her desk and spread her arms to cover the screen. "Now that's just invading my privacy Uchiha-sama!"

" _I'm_ invading your privacy? You have a naked photo of me and _I'm_ invading your privacy?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura glared over her shoulder. "Don't you know you can't use evidence in court if it was not acquired in a legal way?"

If Itachi didn't value his Uchiha bloodline, he would gawk by now. Then his expression suddenly change and he laughed softly. Sakura felt her soul leaving her when Itachi ruffled her hair fondly before turning away.

"You could have asked me for a better picture, Sakura."

"Would you have provided me then?" She asked over her wildly trashing heart.

Itachi smirked at her. "No. I only show my body in the bedroom."

Something wet trickled down Sakura's nose and she dazedly brought a hand to wipe it out.

Then Itachi's smirk fell. "You're bleeding Sakura!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Naruto shut the television off, causing Sasuke to throw a nasty glare on his direction. Ignoring it, he dropped down on one knee in front of him and gripped his knee.

"Sasuke." He felt his brow twitching when the raven made an attempt around him to get the remote. "You really need to go home. You've been gone for two days now and you've just been lazing around, eating tomatoes and watching Running Man! For god's sake, do your marathon in your house!"

"Naruto, I'm at the good part now." Sasuke spoke out, with every bit of patience lacing through his word that you would expect when one talks to a child.

Naruto released a frustrated growl as the man got hold of the remote then turned on the TV again. He lay down on the floor, debating with himself whether he should just drag Sasuke out. He should probably reserve that though when all fails. The man was actually treating the whole incident as if he was on vacation.

After he left Sasuke to sleep, he thought they would go home when he wakes up but no, he dragged it down until days passed. The Uchiha family must be tearing Japan apart now. He shuddered to think when he tried imagining Itachi's reaction, remembering that one time a fellow classmate accidentally snapped off a part of his hair. That had been like a Goku vs Vegetta fight.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Sasuke, on one his random questioning again.

Naruto twisted his body to face the other. "No. Why?"

"Nothing." The raven shrugged then bought his hand up inconspicuously when a funny scene appeared.

"Let it out bastard." Naruto twisted his body again so he could lay face down, letting the man had the freedom to laugh away from anyone's eyes. "It's hard to bottle your laughter in."

A foot poked at his side. "Shut up idiot. So why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. No one's interested enough I guess."

"Oh. I could think one though."

Naruto raised his head a bit and squinted at the Uchiha dubiously. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"What do you think?"

He sighed in aggravation. "I think you should go home or your parents would really start to think you've been kidnapped."

"I am being kidnapped." Sasuke frowned at him as if he was the one who was messed up in the head.

"No, not anymore. Two days ago, I fucking volunteered to take you home but I guess you just have to watch your favorite series in this house!"

The raven only answered with a shrug before leaning sideways on the couch, his gaze focused on the television again. Naruto was inches away from abandoning his plan and just dragged Sasuke out when his phone ring. He glared once more just for the heck of it before answering.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled from the other line. "Why is Sasuke still not home?!"

"Why don't you go ask him then?" Naruto rubbed his forehead, feeling headache coming on. "He won't go home no matter what I say!"

"What do you mean he won't go home?!"

"I don't know why he's being like this!" He growled then slapped Sasuke's legs away as he slid into the couch, the other only raised his brow. "See? He's fucking hibernating in the couch!"

"That little…" Sakura inhaled deeply. "At least some of us are enjoying this…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just do something to make him come home! Itachi is starting to snap!"

"Fuck." He pressed a hand to his mouth. "Fuck, he's gonna kill me."

"He's gonna kill _us_. Wait—he's here, please Naruto bring that brat back."

"Was that Sakura?" Sasuke inquired after he put his phone down. "I knew it. Only that woman had the nerve to even consider kidnapping my brother."

"Your brother." Naruto gritted out, grabbing a hold of one leg and tugged it harshly. "Is starting a revolution if you don't go home now!"

"No. And let go of my leg, idiot."

* * *

"Sasuke come ooooon…"

"No."

"You brat! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I don't want to go home Naruto. And neither will you."

"What is wrong with you?!

"Let go of me!"

"I'm taking you home, whether you like it or not!"

"Oh? Are you challenging me?"

"For someone who got knocked out pretty easily, you sure sound smug!"

"That's because I was tired then!"

* * *

Naruto glared through blond hairs as he heaved noisily. Sasuke remained sitting by the door, his hand clutching the piece of wood which he held on while the blond attempted dragged him out.

"I liked you."

Naruto choked on his saliva.

"Since we were in high school." Sasuke scowled, looking at the other way. "I tried getting to know you but you were such a stupid jock then that you only surrounded yourself with cool people. I even tailed around Itachi so I can creep into your crowd but as usual, you were too stupid to notice.

"Hey." Naruto said weakly. "That's a lot of stupid word in a sentence."

Sasuke glared. "Then you came back and finally you noticed me albeit mistake my brother for me. Can't I just get to know you?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Where do want to go? What do you like to watch? What do you listen to? What do you want in your lover?"

His eyes softened then he crawled cautiously beside the sulking Uchiha. "I want to travel the world. I like watching satiric movies. I listen to whatever song that fits my mood. And I simply like my lover the way they are."

Sasuke's suddenly moved to straddle him. "Then will you be able to like me?"

Naruto averted his gaze nervously, already getting turn on by the very attractive man sitting in his lap provocatively. "Aren't we getting too fast? We're still in the slum book part a minute ago."

Hand seized his hair, guiding him to look up at hungry eyes. "I waited too long to pass this opportunity."

Then Sasuke was kissing him deeply. There was no gentleness in the way the raven slid his hands through his hair, bringing their hips closer. When he felt the man's tongue seeking entrance, his control over the past days broke and he eagerly returned the kiss.

His hands came down to grope Sasuke's ass, pressing him to the ground as their lips separated and he sucked on pale neck, wanting to mark. Sasuke groaned below, pulling him closer. Naruto pulled away for a minute to remove the man's annoying t-shirt, causing Sasuke's back to curve out. He then proceeded lavishing the man's naked upper body with his tongue.

"Ahh.." Sasuke panted as the blond played with his nipple, swirling his tongue around the small nub. He tried grinding his crotch with the other and he smiled triumphantly when Naruto groaned in return.

"Fuck." Naruto pulled away, breathing hard. "I'm hard already."

The Uchiha found no problem in the statement and he made sure the blond knew that exactly as he groped his covered cock, pressing down to apply pressure. Naruto's hand gripped his shoulder as he got on four and put his arms beside the blonde's legs. He pushed the blonde's chest down while his fingers worked on freeing the frustration of his life.

Naruto look at him with glazed eyes, fueling his lust even more. He tugged down at the pants, eager to see the man without it and he was not disappointed when finally, brief was the only thing blocking him from his agenda. Breathing in, he removed Naruto's brief, exposing his cock.

The blond had only a minute to gasp at the sudden cold air before Sasuke's mouth was on it, licking at the base to the head and tongue the slit. Naruto's hips buckled up, but the raven pushed his hips down, slipping the entire head between his lips.

"Ahhhh.." Naruto threw his head back as he gripped Sasuke's head, fucking his mouth.

Sasuke hummed around his cock, breathing through his nose as Naruto continued thrusting his hips up. He retracted one hand from his hips and rolled the blonde's balls between his palm, drawing the husky scent in and making him hornier.

Naruto could feel his eyes roll out when he felt the familiar coil threatening to snap into. He tried warning the other by pushing him back but Sasuke only bobbed his head faster, groaning to create vibrations and Naruto's jaw fell open as his orgasm hit him like a truck.

Sasuke pulled away, swallowing the sticky liquid nonchalantly as he grinned at Naruto smugly. "Do you like me yet, Naruto?" he asked mockingly.

The blond sat up, dazed. "Oh I like you so much right now, alright." He breathed out before reaching for the raven and pressing their lips again. Sasuke groaned appreciatively as his hand came up to rub his ass.

A thin strand of saliva as fell down as Naruto pulled away to urge the raven to take his pants off. Sasuke nodded breathlessly, standing up and kicking his pants away.

"On the couch."

Sasuke leaned back on the coach, opening his legs wider while Naruto took a sit in front of him. His tongue reached to lick Sasuke's balls, making the raven closed his eyes as he let himself feel. God, how many times did he fantasize to be violated by Naruto like this back in high school? He pressed a hand to his mouth when Naruto raised his legs to rest on his shoulder and a wet muscle slide up his hole.

"Narutooo…fuck." He clenched his eyes shut, the pleasure making him tremble.

Naruto's tongue circled around his hole slowly before he slid in it, fucking the Uchiha with his tongue alone. Sasuke wiggled in the couch, whispering harder repeatedly. Naruto retracted his tongue before pushing it again; his hand coming up to slide up and down's Sasuke's cock. His gaze never left the Uchiha as the man undulated beautifully, lost in the pleasure the blond was giving him.

"We don't have lube." Naruto hesitantly pulled away, hand still moving on the man's cock in a lazy manner, not wanting him to cum yet.

Sasuke met his gaze with hooded eyes, cheeks flushed. "Just use your spit."

"Demanding, much?"

Naruto swallowed his two fingers, circling his tongue around to make sure they were wet enough to slip through the man's ass. Then with one finger, he started pushing it in, observing Sasuke's expression if he started hurting him. Sasuke only grunted in approval, hips rose to give him more freedom. When the whole finger was in, he started adding the second then wiggling it around to search for the bundle of nerves.

"There.." Sasuke gasped, pushing his fingers deeper as he grazed the gland. "Harder.."

Naruto scissor his hand in out, tongue lapping Sasuke's balls as the man whined, grabbing his shoulder as a support as he moved up and down on his fingers. When he thought the man was loose enough, he encircled his arms around Sasuke's hips to guide him lower.

Sasuke's jaw formed an O as Naruto's head came in contact with his hole, pushing in. He rubbed his hand on his back, encouraging him to go at his own pace. The raven's lips were trembling beside his own as he slowly push his cock in, his cheek resting on Naruto's shoulder.

The blond groaned in pleasure when the tight heat surrounded him. He guided Sasuke lips into his own as the raven started rocking above him. They kissed as if the world was ending around them. Sasuke bit his lip playfully, leaning back as he started sliding up and down Naruto's cock. Their eyes remained locked as Sasuke fucked himself on the blonde's cock, groaning unashamedly every time his prostrate got struck.

"If I knew…" Naruto groaned, pulling Sasuke's ass apart to accommodate his girth even more. "That I'll end up fucking you, I wouldn't have made so much fuss about kidnapping you."

Sasuke only smirked, tongue extending to lick at Naruto's lips. He grabbed his hand then wrapped it around his dripping cock, guiding it up and down. It was a sensual move, as their hands jerked together around Sasuke. Naruto leaned in, taking one nipple, sucking it languidly. He could feel his orgasm coming again, and his hips thrusted frantically ups to reach that small heaven again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he threw his head back, his cock spurting cum all over their stomach.

Naruto grabbed his legs and pressed him into the couch, slamming in and out hard as his muscle tensed. He gasped Sasuke's name as he climaxed for the second time that night. Sasuke arms curled around his neck as they breathed harshly.

"Wow…" Naruto lined his lips against Sasuke, kissing him slowly. "I can't believe we did it on the floor."

Sasuke snorted. "I can't believe you made us do it in a sitting position."

* * *

There was an annoying ruffle that kept rubbing against his legs. Naruto scratch at it hazily, mind still yearning to continue sleeping. The ruffles couldn't be stop though and they continued tickling him. Finally Naruto could not ignore it anymore and he shot up in bed, already wanting to scissors the pieces of shit out.

He was greeted by an unfamiliar sight though and for a second he became confused on why exactly he was surrounded by roses and…so much hearts. Then he remembered the plan and Sasuke. Blue-eyes snapped beside him, expecting to see a totally ravished body but were only met with rumpled bedsheets.

 _Calm down Naruto. He's probably downstairs._

Slipping on his boxer shorts, Naruto peeked through the bathroom just in case. He smelled the fresh scent of Sakura's shampoo which Sasuke and he had used during their stay in the house, implying that the man had already showered. The bathroom's floor was still wet.

He fought the growing sense of panic as he came downstairs and the man was not in front of the television. Marching towards the kitchen, he was filled with mind-numbing disappointing when he saw Sasuke was not there too. He slid down the floor, berating himself for being so stupid.

Of course Sasuke would have left already. They both got what they wanted; he thought bitterly, overcame with the familiar emptiness that comes after one night stands and waking up alone. The raven had said it himself, he _used to like_ Naruto and what happened last night was probably his way of fulfilling his dream. The Uchihas were proud like that.

Sighing heavily, Naruto got up to take his own shower so he could drive home and forget what had happened. He was on his way to the bathroom when he caught a sight of a piece of paper tucked neatly on the bedside table. He unfolded it and was rewarded with a cellphone number. Shaking his head disappointedly, he crumpled it and left it on the dresser.

He refused to be treated like a whore.

Two days passed and Naruto still felt like shit. He glowered at the cake he was baking, the whipped creamed messed up like he felt his life was right now. Why he felt like baking when his flight was only two hours away was beyond him. He felt frustrated as hell because he couldn't shake off Sasuke from his mind.

"Ahhh!" He screamed in frustration, dumping the cake to marched to his room and grabbed his suitcase. "Naruto, forget about him. He's not worth it. He's just a kid, come on. You don't really one to hook up with an Uchiha right? They're not your level! You will look like a potato compare to him! So stop it."

Whirling around to the only mirror in his flat, he widened his eyes. "Stop it, Uzumaki Naruto. You don't need him."

But who was he kidding? He kept thinking back to the way Sasuke's stubbornly refused to laugh at his favorite variety show, the way his eyes would lift up when Naruto told him the food was ready and his lips…he pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering the way he had hungrily kissed him as if he was the only man in the world.

He stared at his reflection, already feeling the weight of his emotions. "Fuck, I'm so fucked up right now. I'm honestly regretting throwing his phone number away. So not cool."

The door to his apartment suddenly banged open followed by Sakura's yelling. He scowled, still needing time to just sit still and reminisce about Sasuke. Never mind that he had already spend the last two days doing just that, sitting around his living room and fantasize about the man.

"Naruto!" Sakura went to him and thump his head. "Where have you been all this time? You didn't answer any of my calls! I was worried; I thought Sasuke buried you somewhere already! Thank god he went to work yesterday."

"He did?" he asked, feeling betrayed that the man seems okay. Here he was, moping around miserably.

Sakura raised a brow at him. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Naruto snapped, suddenly wanted to rage war in his living room against this woman who became the key in messing his perfectly good life. "What happened was that little brat suddenly taken off and I was left here like I'm a concubine!"

The pink-haired girl leaned back and stared at the blond in horror. "Don't tell me something happened between you and Sasuke?"

Naruto huffed, turning to arrange his baggage. "Yes, I stupidly gave in to that bastard's irresistible charm, yey to him, nay to me."

"Oh Naruto." Sakura sat down on the bed and gave him a sympathizing look. "I always knew Sasuke had a crush on you but I honestly didn't expect him to go all out."

At the word all out, Naruto was assaulted with the images of Sasuke's body bucking against him as they made love for the second time on the bed. He shivered, reminded of the touches.

Sakura saw it unfortunately and it caused her to screech. "You had sex, didn't you?!"

"What?"

"Oh my god." Sakura pressed her lips, glaring at him accursedly. "I was the one who was supposed to be devirginized on that bed Naruto! How dare you do it first?!"

"Well how was I able to resist?" He cried. "He was grinding on top me, what sane man could withstand that?"

Sakura's hand clamped down on her ears. "Don't you dare taint my innocence further!"

"Fine, fine. I need to go the airport now anyway."

"Wait." She stopped his hand. "What do you mean you need to go now? Aren't you gonna go to Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head at the thought. Tempting as it sounded, he still had some dignity in him and he knew better than to chase after someone that was so out of reach. "It's just sex Sakura."

"I hate people who say that."

"It's understandable. You're a virgin."

They moved through the front door of his apartment, his suitcase in tow.

"Is being a virgin really a wrong thing? Do you think that's the reason why Itachi won't like me? Because he can feel it and don't want to mess around with me?" she mused out loud as they went down the elevator to the ground floor.

Naruto put his left arm around her neck, pulling her closer. "Sakura, every man's dream is to have a wife as pure as you. Don't be intimidated by what the society dictates, always honor and respect yourself."

"Actually…" Sakura stopped when they reached his car. "Itachi asked me out on a date."

Naruto's eyes bulged. "Really?"

"Hey why do sound so unconvinced!" She complained, snatching the key from the blonde's hand so she could drive. They already talked about her taking care of his car and apartment after he went back to the states.

Sliding through the passenger seat, Naruto asked curiously. "So how does it feel that after five years, you finally have a date with Uchiha Itachi?"

"I don't know." Sakura gazed down as she started the car. "I feel like…"

 _I'm not deserving._

He thought it was his thoughts who supplied the phrase but it was actually Sakura too. They both fell quiet as the car moved, heading to the airport. He leaned back, wanting to say something to support his friend but even hd did not know exactly how to tell himself to stop feeling inferior over the two brothers.

When they arrived, Naruto got off the car and rounded to Sakura's side. He kissed her on the check. "Sakura, listen, I may not know what to say right now-"

"Unbelievable." She chuckled. "The Great Uzumaki Naruto had run out of things to say."

"Yeah, I didn't think it possible too. But anyway, just be yourself when you're with him. Let him love you for what you truly are. Love him but still reserve something for yourself okay? I want to be invited when marriage knocks in."

Sakura laughed heartily and they bumped their fist. "You bet. I'm not letting him go now."

"Okay. Good luck!"

He stood on the side for a while as the car sped away. Glancing at his clock, he knew he would be late now if he didn't check his luggage in. He went through the usual procedure and had to wait for thirty minutes before he could finally line up to the counter and have his passport check. The woman in the counter stopped when he saw his name.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

The woman's lips curved upward as she signaled the guards near them. Naruto looked around and jerked back when they seized his hand.

"What the hell?"

The head guard smirked at him as he put handcuffed on his hands. "You're under arrest sir. You have the right to remain silence. Anything that you say will be used against you and…"

Naruto gawked in shock as they led him outside and made him slid into a limousine that was definitely not a police car. He popped his head out the window and pleaded to the securities. "What did I do? Please I'm innocent!"

"I'm sorry sir." The guard gave him a salute. "We're only doing our job! Have fun!"

"Have fun?!" Naruto bellowed furiously, waving his cuffed hands as the car started moving away. "How am I supposed to have fun when you arrested me for no reason? This is illegal! I will sue when I get back! I may not have gotten your name but I will go back and I will find you!"

The car drove away, leaving Naruto silently fuming at the unfairness of it all in the backseat. It took thirty minutes before the driver stopped and opened the car. Naruto glared out angrily.

"I'm not coming out. I'm innocent!"

The driver reached for him nevertheless and forcefully dragged him outside. The scene was awfully familiar and he thought of how fast karma came back as he struggled as hard as Sasuke struggled then.

But they were not in a police station.

They were…in a mansion?

Naruto's eyes squinted at huge house; absentmindedly letting the driver guided him inside. The maids inside stopped what they were doing and gave him quizzical looks. He smiled crookedly while he and the driver preceded going upstairs. Having already an idea of where exactly was he, he was, to say the least, bemused when the driver opened a door and the sight of Sasuke comfortably cross-legged on a plush sofa greeted him.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke smirked smugly, dismissing the driver with a wave of his hand. "You're a high-maintenance, you know that? You didn't have the galls to contact me and I had to…partner with NARITA Airport to prevent you from fleeing any further."

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?"

The raven got up from his perch and stepped closer. "Oh? This is how you kidnap people Naruto."

Naruto's eyes bulged from their sockets as Sasuke held up a key he bet was for his cuff. "Are you doing this for revenge right now?"

"Yes." He answered frankly. "But more importantly, I just can't let you go again."

"Why?" Naruto asked softly, leaning in as the other finally unlocked his cuffs. He cupped one cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "I can't be a fuck buddy Sasuke. I'm not like that. If you truly want to be with me, I'll warn you now. I take relationships seriously-"

"Good." Sasuke cut off and he laid his hands atop the blonde. "Because I'll beat you to pulp if you ever cheat on me or mess with me any other way."

Naruto's heart was now reduced to fluttering wings as he gazed at the determination on the raven's eyes. He drew him closer, their faces inches apart from each other. "Sasuke, are you seriously asking me to be your boyfriend?"

The man replied by gripping his hair to press their lips together. Naruto hungrily kiss him, feeling the misery of the last two days ebbed away as Sasuke completely fit into him. He coaxed the other to open his lips more, their tongue meeting each other. He pressed tiny kisses on the man's cheeks as they pull apart.

"Are you sure?" he gasped though his hand locked around the raven, not about to let go no matter what.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes fluttering close. "Why do you think I bought you in our house? So if ever you disagreed with me, I'll let you have a talk with my father."

"What? That's injustice!"

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

"Yeah..oh, wait I need to call Sakura." He fished out his phone from his pocket even as Sasuke complained about having their moment interrupted. He moved them backwards to the bed, hand around Sasuke's waist. "Hello Sakura? Oh yeah, my flight was cancelled. I don't know. I might stay here anyway."

"You better." Sasuke whispered huskily as they fell down on the bed.

"Anyway, I just want to tell you that even though you feel inferior, don't be. Use that as strength to be better in front of that someone you love. We're all equal; we are free to go after anyone we want. And we might be lucky if they reciprocate those feelings. Yeah. I think that's all."

Sasuke played with his hair tenderly when the call ended. "Was that for me too?"

"No, more of for me."

"Idiot, don't you ever feel that around me. I never thought of you as any less Naruto."

The blond buried his face in his neck. "This is because I was team captain then right?"

"Totally."

"Jerk." Naruto thumped his side playfully then suddenly remembered which house they were exactly in. "Do your parents live here too?"

"Duh."

"Oh my god, we can't mess around like this. What if they hear us? They haven't even met me yet! What would they say if they see me on top of you!"

Sasuke's lips curved upward. "Shut up idiot and just kiss me."

Naruto smiled goofily in return and just stared at his lover's flushed face, still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be given a chance to start a relationship with him. He grazed the back of his hand against the man's cheeks and when Sasuke's eyes lit up; Naruto knew he was totally and irrevocably captivated.

* * *

 **END**

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
